


Handed Hearts

by crystalhunter



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalhunter/pseuds/crystalhunter
Summary: Mario was gone. He left, and Marco was alone and so devastated. His heart broke into millions of pieces. Now he's here again, the last thing Marco had expected. What are they exactly now and how would Marco react to Mario's comeback?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God... here it is... my first fic!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!!! Be sure to let me know about your opinion in the comments! :)  
> And I apologize beforehand if my English isn't perfect, since it's not my first language :)  
> And I must say, I don't know yet, if I will make this fic a long, chaptered one or not. So all your suggestions and support would be very much appreciated! ❤
> 
> *WARNING : This work is purely fiction and some facts may be true or not. Some events (or in this case Matches) may be entirely based on my imagination and didn't truly happen. So please don't judge me about the event-timings, places, etc.

April 2013

 

It was just a usual windy April after training that night when he heard his doorbell ring. No, he didn't bother to style his wild, messy mop of hair and instead it was sticking in every direction. Taking short, lazy strides he walked towards the door and his sleepy hazel-green eye peeked through the peephole.  _Mario._

The door clicked open and Marco's eyes light up and he smiled to Mario. It was always like that for them, an easy and strong feeling of fondness exchanged between them. Mario's smile didn't quite reach his eyes though, Marco made some space to let him in before the chill bites at his cheeks.

"Hey, come in Mario"

They sat on the couch in the living room and Marco couldn't help but blushing after remembering all the creative memories they made on this very couch. And he decided to stop daydreaming, because it's unlike Mario to drop by without an early notice. Just when it was about to become awkward, Mario broke the silence. 

"Marco, I want to tell you something", he casted his eyes down, appearing to be deep in thought. He opened his mouth and closed it again, eyes never meeting Marco's curious ones. 

"I'm leaving", he said.  _Mario is leaving._ "I'm going to Bayern this summer", and oh Marco never thought words could hurt like hell. His throat tight and tounge heavy in his mouth. His lips pressing into a thin line then saying, "Are you serious?". 

"I am, I think this is a very good opportunity for my career right now, Marco", eyes finally gazing deep into Marco's distraught greens.

"Ok", he breathed, he hoped it wouldn't come out as shaky as he thought. If he didn't know better he would say Mario's face look pained behind his straight pokerface mask he usually reserves for the media.

"I'm sorry", and he knows right there and then, this wasn't just about football, this was about them. The relationship they had, their happiness drawn from blurred lines and faded commitments. 

However, Marco was just a fool. A fool in love that is. He knew that eventually whatever they have together would have to end, and Mario will go on with his life and have the perfect relationship that ends up in marriage with Ann-Kathrin, someone he sees a future with. He knew, but he lets it happen anyway.

That day in summer 2012 after the match, just the two of them left in the locker room where Mario kissed him for the first time. It was probably the adrenaline as Mario slammed him against the locker and claimed his lips in a not so gentle way.

Hell Marco was surprised and just froze with his hands hanging awkwardly on his sides. Mario pulled back with a surprised look in his face and muttered, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you Marco, you- you didn't want this, let's just forget about it, yeah?".

"No", Marco said. "Let's just talk about this at my place ok?". And Mario didn't say anything else.

The drive home was quiet and neither of them tried to mention that kiss. As they arrive at Marco's place Mario said, "Listen Marco, I meant the kiss, but I apologize if you feel violated and I understand if you don't feel the same".

"Oh yeah? What do you feel about me?", he asked, heart beating loudly in his ribcage.

"I'm attracted to you, we understand each other very well and I don't see why not if you're interested, we could be something like more than bestfriends?", Mario said while looking at him, gaze lingering at his lips.

And Marco thought he could start with that, they could try. And without saying anything he crashed his lips into Mario's and threw his arms around his neck. Mario let out a surprised groan and fluttered his eyelashes shut. Lips molded perfectly, moving so beautifully, completing each other just like they always do on the pitch.

Mario placed his arms on Marco's narrow hips and slipped it down to knead at his perfectly round ass producing a whimper from Marco's mouth that went straight to his groin. Marco directed them to the bedroom and they were stumbling clumsily just like anxious teenagers. Mario pulled his shirt off and nipped at Marco's long inviting expanse of throat, occasionally sucking at his pulsepoint.

And Marco's knees turned into jelly, how he wanted this for such a long time, and how his crush for Mario never actually subsided but instead become something much more stronger.

He gripped Mario's beautifully sculpted biceps as he moans, "Please, Mario", and Mario hummed as he closed his lips and sucked at Marco's adam's apple. That sensation made Marco' hips buck onto Mario's and soon clothes are thrown on the floor.

Marco laid bare in his naked glory, moonlight faintly shining on his smooth flawless skin as Mario teased his sensitive nipples, making Marco bite his lips to hold in his embarassingly frequent sounds of desire.

"Let me hear you, love", Mario whispered in his ear and tugged at his ears before going back to assaulting his nipples, twisting it between his fingers and alternating it with sucking. Marco trembled hearing Mario called him 'love', trying not to take that too deep and failing miserably.

Marco was wrecked, God he looked so beautiful. Mario couldn't help but groan at thinking what he could do to the body writhing below him, making the most beautiful sounds. So pliant and eager for him.

He trailed his finger down to Marco's muscled but lean abs and slipped one finger into the waistband of his boxers. Tugging it down slowly, Marco was literally begging him to touch him and to not tease, but Mario, being not sorry, wants to tease the hell out of Marco just to see him breakdown and simply laying there vulnerable and desperate for him.

Mario flipped them over and nudged his nose to Marco's cheeks whispering roughly, "Suck me", Marco was more than happy to oblige and went straight to the prize down there, mouth hot and wet, sucking at the head of Mario's cock from his boxers.

Mario groaned at the sensation and snapped his hips up to the wet warmth, Marco continued sucking at his cock until the boxers front is wet and he tugged the offensive piece of clothing off, and finally the feeling of skin on skin.

Marco gripped the huge proudly standing hardness in his hands and stroked it slowly. Mario is bigger than him, and so much thicker, this is his first time with a guy, he was worried for a moment if that thing is gonna fit in him. But his mouth waters as he surrendered to bring the tip into his wet cavern, tongue tasting the salty precum leaking head and teasing the vein on the underside of his cock.

Mario was harder than ever, his thigh muscles twitching and his hands buried in Marco's soft bed hair, bringing Marco's sexy mouth lower on his shaft. And Marco went down on him, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his cock as far as he can, stroking the remaining length with his hand.

He choked a little and draws back with a string of saliva connecting between his red lips and Mario's engorged cock. He went back on sucking Mario with a steady rythm and eyes watering a little from the lack of oxygen. Mario's groan was so sexy and throaty and Marco was shamelessly proud that he was the one giving that pleasure to Mario.

He felt Mario's thrust becoming more erratic and his face scrunched up in the pleasure just as he feels Mario's load spilling to the back of his throat, cum dribbling from his mouth, as he coughed and tried his best to swallow all of it.

"Fuck, you're so good for me, darling", Mario smiled, he fucking smiled. As if Marco's heart need another hammering going on. "Lay on your back", he commanded. Marco laid on his back and legs parting wide to accomodate Mario. He laid exposed, his pretty pink hole making Mario's cock harden once again.

He feels Mario stroking his inner thigh and shivers, cock hardening on the thought of Mario fucking him. "Fuck!", Marco shouted as he felt a warm wet tongue dipping to lick at his opening. Drawing a string of curses from his mouth as Mario's skilled tongue licking him open, stroking his insides and catching at his rim. Marco cried out and gripped the bedsheets tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"Fuck, Sunny don"t tease!", he couldn't take it anymore, hips fucking down on Mario's tongue, needing more and needing it now. Finally he heard the sound of lube cap opened, and he feels a cold wet finger teasing at his entrance, the pressure not enough for it to slip in.

"Beg for it, Marco", Mario smirked, fuck he's enjoying Marco's suffering a bit too much. "Shit, Mario, oh God, please fuck me, please- please I need you inside me now", he closed his eyes in shame and rolled his hips, hoping for any kind of friction.

"Well since you asked so nicely", Mario grinned his cheeky grin and shoved his entire finger into Marco, with a surprised yelp he started moving his finger trying to loosen up the tight muscle.

"Fuck, you're so tight love, am I your first?", Mario asked. "Ye- yeah, you are", he throws his head back and tried to get used to the intrusion. It wasn't so bad, but it doesn' feel good either.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, Marco", Mario looked into his eyes and added the second finger. It was a tighter fit, but Mario made a scissoring motion and after a while Marco's had 3 fingers inside him when Mario found his prostate, making Marco see white and screaming his name.

He found out that he loves it when Marco screams him name, all breathless and in pleasure. Mario rolled a condom and lubed his aching cock as he draws his fingers out.

"That'll do it", and he positioned his cock on Marco's entrance, slowly pushing in, inch by inch, the warm tightness enveloping him in an almost painful grip. Both of them moaned loudly and Marco held on to Mario's strong back as he waits for Marco to adjust.

Fuck it hurts, but in a good kinda way, and as the burn diminished, Marco grinded his hips forward as a sign to move. Mario happily complied and set up a rough and quick pace that drove his length almost always to Marco's prostate head on.

Marco was lost between screaming Mario's name and moaning and biting his lips. What a wonderful sight, Mario thought. A fucking masterpiece all just for him, only for him to touch.

Mario feels that Marco's near his orgasm as he feels the impossibly tight channel of Marco squeezing down on his cock. And after a few seconds, Marco's cock spurted cum on Mario's stomach and chest, coming untouched, a gorgeous sight for Mario, milking his second release tonight into Marco's tight passage.

With a loud groan he pulled out and looked at the red puffy rim of Marco. Gaping from his cock, his cum leaking out and looking so ruined, with his thumb he pushed in the cum back and Marco gasped from the over-sensitivity.

Mario felt a sense of protectiveness and grabbed a warm towel from the bathroom to wipe the mess from their bodies and draped the blanket over their spent bodies. Marco mumbled good night in a rough voice because of all the screaming. Fondly, Mario kissed his temple goodnight and in the quiet night they drifted to sleep with Mario's left arm circling Marco's waist from the behind and his right hand gently stroking Marco's blond locks.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

July 2013

 

( Early in the morning )

 

Marco squinted his eyes at the sunlight peeking through his curtains and groaned, his back was hurting, the dull ache he felt reminded him of the events last night. The events he preferred not to ever happen actually, because Mario might have visited him for the last time for a long time last night, not knowing if he will come back or when. They didn't say goodbyes, but Marco knew better that the unspoken words are there, hanging thick in the air, and that their time is running out. Mario had kissed him so hard his lips felt like bruising. His eyes full of unshed tears as Mario took him hard and desperate, chasing for release only to take him again for several times that night. Marco refused to let his tears slip, he bites at the inside of his cheeks and throws his face to one side, knowing that if he looked at Mario's eyes, he would know. He would find out Marco's true feelings for him, as Mario drove his hips in a brutal and punishing pace, Marco kept his eyes shut and clawed at Mario's back. 

 He nearly jumped after looking at the clock on his nightstand, producing a pained groan for being not so considerate to his stiff and sore muscles. He's almost late for training as he showered and skipped his breakfast so he could spend the time on styling his hair to perfection. Yes, hair is more important than breakfast, sue me, Marco thought. He jogged briskly to his car and drove in a hurry, or Klopp's gonna roast his ass at training later. 

 Auba was nervous, well nervous was a little understatement, but he refused to lose his cool, and instead he stands tall and introduced himself to his new teammates. All the amazing  players he’s watched from the TV before. The guys are fantastic, he thought, very friendly and humble, but he noticed that the team was lacking one person, the Marco Reus, the man he heard so much about and interested in. Training was about to start when Marco arrived at last. Auba finally gazed at the famous blond player in person, after introducing himself to the whole team. The first day in the new club, Auba couldn't deny that he was excited to play for the legendary Borussia Dortmund, which is a pretty big deal for him. The left his hometown France, and moved in to Germany with his family, his girlfriend Alysha, and his son, Curtys. Marco seemed distraught he'll give him that, eyes unfocused as he darted his eyes around the field to probably find Klopp, he thought. But then those hazel-greens landed on his own browns, and recognition flashed in his pretty- fuck, he means nice eyes. Auba smiled his signature wide toothed smile as he walks confidently to where Marco was standing.  

"Hi, my name is Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang, but you can call me Auba if you want, and I'm the new player here", Auba shaked the strong but soft palm being offered towards him. 

 "Hello Auba, call me Marco. It's a pleasure to have you in this team, I watched you play before and you’re very talented", said Marco, in a small but firm voice and he smiled, a charming crooked grin with a glint in his eyes.

 "Thanks man, you're quite extraordinary yourself",  _Marco_ , he rolled the name on his tongue. They laughed together, the easiness between them two feels so familiar yet so exciting. He had a feeling this could be a start to an interesting future in this club.  

 They trained and laughed and joked endlessly like usual, but Auba was a great addition to their little family there, Marco thought. Quickly accustoming himself as the joker of the group, and who could deny it? Auba was definitely a funny, easygoing, and nice guy despite of people's tendencies to judge him wrong from his fashion sense. Marco feels comfortable hanging out with him, even if Auba couldn't speak German, it's amazing how far they could get by with their limited English. Marco feels comfortable running laps and stretching with his new friend and making interesting small talks. 

 

( Late afternoon after training )

 

All the boys were tired but ready for the upcoming match next week. Marco heard Mats and Erik inviting Auba for drinks and fifa games at his place later, everybody is coming, explaining to him that it's their weekly Saturday night hangout which almost all the time takes place at Marco's, since he is single and living alone, as those shitheads he calls friends said, Marco smiles fondly. Honestly Marco was pretty worn out after all the training and these intense past few days. But it's their Saturday night routine, and Marco wouldn't dare to break it only for his own sake. Besides it's Auba's first one, of course he has to make him feel as comfortable and settled in as possible. He thought.And the truth is,  deep in his heart Marco knew he was just sad and he needed time, to be alone, to nurse his broken heart. The sadder part was that he knew he was just a ‘friend with benefits’ to Mario, no more than that, sure he wants to mope all day and just be sorry for himself, but he didn’t want to make the guys worry and ask questions for missing the hang-out. Late in the evening, Auba  was the first one to show up, bringing packs of beer and his signature bright smile. 

“Hey Marco, thanks for the invite man! The others already here?”, he asked shifting his body weight from foot to foot. Hair styled perfectly and his eyes shining comfort and everything was at ease.

Marco shaked his head,”No, you’re the first. The guys are usually late, but that’s okay, we can start without them”. He invited Auba inside and told him to feel at home, and Auba looked so completely cool with it, legs dangling from his couch and eyes trained on the rows of book collection Marco surprisingly have on his bookshelf. 

“You’re a bookworm I see!”, Auba chuckled, and Marco’s cheeks heated up. 

“Yeah I guess, books are interesting”, Marco handed him the controller. They played fifa and just talked about like everything and nothing, and Auba made silly jokes that got Marco laughing until his stomach hurts. They were having fun and then Erik arrived with Mats, Robert, and Nuri, and they teamed up in fifa. Marco with Auba and Lewy, and Erik with Mats and Nuri. It was a hell of a game and ended up in a tie. Marco felt happy that Auba made it tonight, Auba made him feel lighter somehow, and for a second he felt like he could forget that thing with Mario going on. And he feels like he could get over this and move on with his life, and it’s a start to a blossoming bond of friendship. 

At almost midnight, they were all tired and laughing and saying goodbyes. Mats nagging at them to get some rest because the match is coming and they have to train tomorrow morning. Erik and Lewy just snickering behind Mats’ back. Probably making fun of him for being such a mother-hen. They all went home, and Auba was the last to leave. 

“Marco, thanks for being here for me I guess. It’s not easy for me with all this change, but you somehow made it all seem easier”, Auba was serious, his dark gaze shining deeply into Marco’s eyes. And Marco’s touched with his sincerety, “Of course man, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me, we’re all like family here, and I hope you want that too”. Just as he finished his sentence he felt strong arms wrapping around his back and warm breath ghosting on his neck. He shivered involuntarily as Auba said “Ok”. And he felt Auba’s lips drawing into a smile. And they said goodnight to each other as Marco saw Auba walking away from his doorsteps, feeling content and hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah... Mario left and Auba came. I think I will focus to Marco's feelings in this story. And tell me what you think about it :) Any comment and suggestion would be appreciated! Please leave kudos if you like it! It makes me happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

July 2013

 

Mario woke up with strands of light-brown waves tickling his nostrils and groaned, he was not used to remembering that he's in Bayern now and not in Dortmund anymore. He kissed the top of Ann-Kathrin's head and got up to shower. He admitted that he was damn excited to transfer to the club and train under Pep Guardiola, after all his biggest childhood dream came true, but it doesn't mask the feeling of something lost as he left Dortmund, like he left some part of him behind.

Of course he wouldn't adjust that fast, it's only normal, he thought. Dortmund was where we grew up, where he learned things that made him who he is today, his family and friends are there. Marco is there, he mused as he adjusted he shower to the warm setting.

Feeling the water fall on his skin made him more relaxed for the day, he really wished that Marco would move with him to Bayern, he's Mario's best friend, he could imagine what they could do together in Bayern. But Marco didn't want to leave, and he understands that, and he already promised to keep in touch with all the guys and Marco, whose face was straight the last night they spend together, although underneath there seemed to be a flash of expression, he couldn't figure it out what it was. Maybe it's for the best, Mario thought.

What matters now is he's with Ann-Kathrin and they're the perfect couple he could ever ask for and in the eyes of the public. He loves her, and he sees a future with her, but the friend-with-benefits thing with Marco in the past was unfair to her, he knew it. Although he knew he was being selfish with that, he just couldn't resist the beautiful sinful raw temptation called Marco Reus.

He knew that he somehow had to leave, and Bayern was a great opportunity. He felt a little bit sorry for using Marco and going behind Ann-Kathrin at that times, but he's now determined to start a new beginning and do it right. Treat his closest friends right and committing himself fully to his partner. 

Today is the first match of Dortmund against Bayern since he left for the latter club. And although he didn't play yet until August, he is certainly interested in keeping up with his teammates' appearances. And he heard about a new player Aubameyang who recently joined, he was fairly interested of how the match would turn-out.

He settled himself on the couch with Ann-Kathrin's head on his chest and eyes glued on the screen as the game was getting heated. Dortmund gained the upper hand nearing to the end, and the last goal made it 4 against 2, Dortmund being the winning team.

But the last goal peakes his interest the most, he saw how Marco and that new guy Aubameyang effortlessly work together, knowing exactly the places the other's gonna be. The little celebration they had, the little tug at the corner of Marco's lips nothing if not sincere as he pointed at Aubameyang and jogging lightly to hug him.

He felt a surge of uneasiness that could've been mistaken to jealousy, but no, of course he isn't jealous. Marco's only his bestfriend, it's not his place to be jealous because of that. He wondered how fast it is that Marco has already found a new partner, a replacement of him and what they have on the pitch. But he pushed the thought aside and just urged his heart to move on. Because life just goes on, and the past is the past.


End file.
